User talk:Leesan3077
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Momoyo Kawakami page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) MAYUCHI'S PAGE No problem, I also pretty new to this wikia since my done mine wikia. Take a view just if you are free. Because it is indeed an eroge, most of the pictures are disturbing(especially H scene) to some readers. So I try my best to find the non ero ones... Be the Legend! (talk) 14:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ABOUT KAZUKO'S COMMENT Leesan, about the comment about Kazuko sweet thing, is about some few info about her energetic personalities which is admired almost by anyone. Be the Legend! (talk) 13:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Grammatical Mistakes' There are some grammatical mistakes that don't really explain details on most of the pages here. I just want to confirm some information about Majikoi so that I don't post false details about characters and events. I want to know if there are many Assistant Masters in Kawakami Temple at a time, or only one. Also, is it only in the anime that there is a war of classes 2-F and 2-S? Or is it also in someone's route. Asking because you seem to be someone with information on the game. Thanks. HellJester (talk) 17:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) yo Lee-san i don't have a membership account, but i'm the one who has done most of the writing in this wiki (the really big additions dude) just call me espo. i just feel like commenting on some stuff on how this wiki should be done and since that hell dude talked to you, i figured your the guy to go to. if not can you copy and send this as a message to the guy who is? just a few things i thought i'd say (or type) take it or leave it but i think you'll find my suggestions do have merit. First off, with how this wiki should be presented with the characters: baisically, it's as you and i feel, that Momoyo is the true heroine of the series, the "if this was real, these events would happen" sort of girl (at least in my eyes). despite this, when it comes to the source that i take info from and type down (i've been on majikoi for almost 2 years) i've tried to keep a balance between the manga and VN. Personaly speaking, i feel the VN is the more realistic source. it deals with things on a day to day event, it specifies the dates, it deals with realistic personalities (as bizzare as they are) and builds on the characters as time goes on, just like with real teenagers. whereas the manga is more comical and entertainment-like, and tends to just rush into things in order to get some suspence. like the bit when Shouichi falls for momoyo at Nanahama (manga) instead of the after Kawakami war (VN), that just seemed like shock value from my perspectives, especially since the Nanahama date happens almost a month before the exams, and they just rushed forward from Shouichi becoming Yamato's rival to the exam results in the very next chapter. does not seem like the story would go that smoothly considering 2 people are supposed to be in love with 1 woman without any tension or aggression between the two for over a month (2 months if you count the Kawakami war) but there ya go. so realistic wise, it may not be THAT reliable, but story wise with shock and awe stuff, it's fine. any-hoo, Personally, i feel the VN is a more valuable resource when it comes to info, but at the same time, the manga also shows some of the same scenes (such as Yukie and iyo becoming friends or Chris's hermit crab bit) but goes about them in a different style. i've done my best to keep a blur line when it comes to typing stuff down between the two in some cases, and in others just stuck with one source that seemed more reliable. My point is this : When it comes to info, it should be 'Priority: VN, Secondary: Manga. ' As for the anime... i'm not too sure. to me it's just another "what if" side route. i kinda feel the anime was made solely for entertainment and marketing, to squeeze more money from die hard fans (....guilty...shaddap!). to that end, i recommend NOT using the anime as a reliable souce for these reasons: #The kawakami war is supposed to be held during the summer, but everyone wears winter clothes #Aoi refers to Yamato as 'Naoe-Kun' instead of yamato, signalling they don't know each other well #Shouichi's love for Momoyo, as well as his rejection from her is never adressed, signalling he never fell for her #Aoi is never shown to be an instigator of the Kawakami war, or even Yamato's rival. #Tadakatsu does not seem to care for Kazuko that much if at all #in the eng-dub, they go from calling people in both western and eastern styles, that is, some characters call others by Given name/family name, while others do the whole Family name/Given name #Tsubame was not in the VN and is also not likely to be in the Manga. if you've gone through chapters 25 and 26, you can tell it's another person. don't know who myself seeing as i've never seen an image of Otome. but you can tell the bust is bigger than Tsubames. this proves that, if it isn't Tsubame, that she was jsut added in the anime for advertisement #Tachibana Takae's appearence. obviously they went two different ways in the VN and anime, but it seems the manga in chapter 16, while only showing a shadowy glimpse of Takae, is going with their own appearence of her (short hair, i kinda think she may be the other person in the Kawakami war). As you can tell, the anime is not at all consistent with either manga of VN. but it is a good source for personality info. that much seems accurate. as i said, the anime was for marketing purposes, so it's not likely to be accurate anyway. i recommend not using it unless it's to describe abilites and personalities. that much is accurate. Still, entertainment or not, the fact they did an anime that started with Momoyo's route makes it more evident that Momoyo is the main route. this is getting long. might just do a little bit then leave it for now. I feel like i most voice on Majikoi S and it's stance as either a Sequal or fan Disk. Personally, i think both. It's a sequel, in the respect that it continues the routes from the original VN ONLY. it's a Fan disk in the respect that they added a lot more content and more routes. From what i see, A fan disk is adding more stuff to old stuff in order to get new stuff, and that's exactly what majikoi S is. More sell value baisically. The original Majikoi is the true Majikoi, while Majikoi S is baisically adding more stuff to have more available content, an expansion, a fan-disk, so it's not actually part of the part of the true majikoi, per-say, it's more of a hyperthetical "what if" kinda thing by adding more characters. thats just how i see it though. and Majikoi A is no different, it's just an expansion on the expansion pack to cover more characters. to Summerise, Majikoi S and A are baisically entertainment, but not to be taken too seriously in majikoi as a whole. this does cause me a problem on what to do with the other heroines in S and A, but i reckon that, if i bother, i'll just type in general knowledge (parts that are shared by the VNs prolouge and Manga before the Momoyo route. also their part on the Momoyo route if i feel like it) background/history info, personality, abilities and trivia. As for the respected routes for each heroines. i suggest creating another link to another page to go through their own routes. it's as you say, Momoyo is the true route, but as for the rest of the heroines, they all have their own routes, so i say make another page and create a link to in on their main page. if we just added their route to the true one, the page would be huge. Also, i suggest making it a rule to NOT make notes on what route something came from. for example, a character personality or ability or story part that only takes place in their route (e.g. Momoyo is shown to like noodles in the anime) . if it's a personality, ability or trivia, then i say just add it. it is part of the character right? no point pointing out where it came from. as for the specific story parts on their routes, as i said, create a new page for that respected heroine and add it on there. Well, thats it from me for now. maybe i should make my own account.........nah. not sure how you'd get to me, maybe you'll figure it out cause all i know how to do is edit, not send messages to myself (thats would be sad) Hi lee-san, Can you ask someone to edit Yamato's story a bit since someone randomly edited and changed things to it. i already spoke to that person so he probably won't do it again. Greeting SF chenobi20:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC)20:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC)~~ Hi leesan, I already fixed Yamato's stroy so you don't need to look at it anymore. greeting Sfchenobi08:42, August 4, 2013 (UTC)SFchenobi (talk) TheProgenitorNoblesse (talk) 02:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Hi, you still playing the Majikoi series? TheProgenitorNoblesse (talk) 02:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Ok, I will keep that in mind as avoid any graphic nudity while fixing grammatical mistakes like run-on sentences, and so on. Infobox Update to v2 Hey man, I'm leaving you a message since you seem to be the only other active editor at the moment and I just wanted to let you know what I was planning. I'm going to revise the Template:infobox to be updated to Wikias new format. I'll spend some time going through pages and fixing them but it'll be super easy and simple so it should be done fairly quickly. Edit: Finished updating Margit Eberbach to the new style. Take a look and tell me what you think. I think it looks great and a lot more functional than the previous setup. Grey isn't my first choice of color but I don't want to bother mucking it up with styles so I'll just leave it for now.